El perro y la estrella
by LifeBeauty.Chan
Summary: Renji despierta el día después de la celebración de su boda y mira a su esposa que yace dormida en sus brazos ¿quién diría que el perro vagabundo podría no solo tocar a su estrella con sus colmillos sino que también alcanzarla?


**¡Buenas! reviviendo los capítulos 32 del anime y 98 del manga me inspiré e hice este fic cortito renruki. Ay ¡es que los amo! si bien el Ichihime es mi best otp el RenRuki tiene ese "no se qué" que me inspira muchísimo, es que amo a esos dos, amo esa complicidad y complementación que tienen, realmente los amo. Así que nada más para decir espero les guste :)**

 **Bleach y sus personajes perteneen a Kubo, la historía que se lee a continuación es mía**

* * *

El sol que se colaba por la ventana de la habitación logró despertarlo. Renji Abarai abrió lentamente los ojos un poco molesto a causa de la interrupción de su plácido sueño y recordó la época en la que se encontraba, divisó a su lado el pequeño cuerpo de su ahora flamante esposa durmiendo plácidamente al lado de él: le daba la espalda y había tomado preso su largo y enorme brazo para usarlo de almohada mientras él yacía a su lado de espaldas. El día anterior se habían convertido en marido y mujer a través de la ceremonia tradicional y había formado parte del clan Kuchiki, no era que a él eso le importase mucho sino lo que realmente hacía que su pecho se infle de orgullo era haber convertido a Rukia en su mujer. No se olvidaba quién era ni sus raíces e intuía que la mayoría del seireitei (aquellos que no eran allegados a la pareja) opinaban que Renji había trepado al escalón de la aristocracia usando a la menor de los Kuchiki como cebo. _"menudos idiotas"_ pensó, bien no sabían la historia de vida detrás del matrimonio ni el dolor que él mismo se causó entregando a Rukia al clan, porque toda su vida habían estado juntos, acompañándose el uno al otro. Ella se había unido a su grupo una mañana cuando los había salvado luego de que los niños sedientos robasen agua y como agradecimiento quizás o empatía la habían sumado a la pandilla; Rukia siempre emanó un aire refinado, como si supiera de antemano que sería parte de la nobleza en un futuro. Era pequeña y frágil a comparación del promedio, con un cuerpo sin demasiadas curvas y casi infantil pero aun así para Abarai era la mujer más preciosa de todo el universo. Siempre admiró esa fuerza interior, orgullo y nobleza que Rukia poseía y desde pequeño se sintió atraído a ella como si fuera un imán así que cuando se enteró que uno de los clanes más importantes de la sociedad de alma la reclamaba sintió que se rompía por dentro vaticinando un futuro donde quedaría solo perdiendo a la última de sus camaradas, porque él sabía bien que la nobleza no se mezclaba con perros sucios como él. Cuarenta años habían pasado desde su adopción hasta su doloroso encuentro cuando, junto a su hermano Byakuya Kuchiki hombre el cual admiraba y ansiaba derrotar desde el momento que se la arrebató de sus manos, fue a matarla al mundo humano por cometer la grave falta de pasar sus poderes shinigami a un humano. Se sintió dolido, triste y traicionado, el hecho de que Rukia haga algo tan peligroso por un desconocido sin medir consecuencias y sobre todo por el hecho de la unión que forjó con él. Se sentía celoso, sabía que estaba mal y aun así no podía evitarlo. Pero gracias a ese humano que Renji pudo volver a ella y ella a él para no volver a separarse y tener un desenlace como el que había transcurrido horas atrás.

Miró a su ahora esposa: el sol bañaba su pálida piel dándole un pequeño destello realzando su belleza, su cabello corto alborotado por el sueño y su pequeño cuerpo al lado del suyo, inmenso. Corrió su mechón, ese mechón que siempre se escapaba juguetón y caía sobre su entre ceja para molestar divertido su nariz (la imagen de Rukia tirándolo para un costado o soplándolo molesta y comentando que debía cortarlo cruzó por su mente) haciendo que ella se mueva un poco molesta a causa del roce de su dedo con la nariz. Él sonrió embobado (moriría si Rukia lo descubría con la guardia tan baja, era su papel desarmarla y avergonzarla con insinuaciones, amaba como su lado hostil se esfumaba y quedaba indefensa frente a sus ojos) y contempló la imagen delante de él, grabándosela en la memoria. De pronto unos enormes ojos violetas, tan intensos, lo vieron y sonrieron ante su imagen, sus ojos sonrieron para ella también.

-buenos días señora Abarai- le sonrió seductoramente.

Las mejillas de Rukia se tiñeron de rojo -¡Renji!- le gritó avergonzada golpeándole el pecho con su puño.

Él agarró su muñeca y besó sus nudillos -¿vergüenza eh? ¿Vergüenza a causa de la timidez o vergüenza por portar mi apellido? – bromeo Renji algo que a Rukia no le hizo nada de gracia – era solo una broma Rukia- bufó él.

Ella imitó a su esposo poniéndose de costado y apoyando todo su peso en su brazo derecho –una broma de muy mal gusto, nunca me avergonzaría de ti-

La declaración lo encontró con la guardia baja e intentó disimularlo. La miró a los ojos intensamente, haciendo que ella se sintiera intimidada y desviara la mirada sin embargo Renji tomó su mentón obligándola a mirarlo de nuevo – aún si fueras integrante de uno de los clanes más importantes de la sociedad de almas o siguieras siendo la mocosa del rukongai 78 nunca dejaría de amarte Rukia-

Kuchiki de Abarai intentó calmar el nudo en su garganta, sabía que su marido era tosco y bruto, no solo físicamente sino para hablar también, así que cuando esa declaración salió de su boca sumado a la mirada intensa que él le daba, llena de amor vale recalcar, se sintió desarmada. Bajó el rostro intentando ocultar el sentimentalismo que sentía y enterrándolo en el pecho de su marido quién la recibió con un abrazo que la envolvía completamente (gracias a los 44 centímetros de diferencia en altura entre ambos cuerpos que se hacían notar).

-siempre tuve miedo de no volverte a ver, de no volver a los viejos tiempos. Te odie mucho tiempo por haberme abandonado Renji- confesó apenas audible sobre el pecho de él.

-siempre me odié por eso también- le contestó Renji mientras acariciaba su coronilla.

Ella alzó la vista y él pudo notar la mirada más amorosa que había visto en Rukia (sin embargo años después, con la llegada de Ichika, comprobaría que habría una mirada de Rukia cargada de amor que superaría a la de ese día y pertenecería a su hija) conmoviendo al gigante pelirrojo – quizás nunca te lo haya dicho pero de todos, eres el más importante para mí, por encima de Nii–sama incluso –

\- El habernos separado dejó un vacío en mi Rukia, te amé desde que éramos niños pero

mi miedo a perderte era más fuerte y opté por la amistad. Eras inalcanzable para mi, arriba como una estrella mirándome desde el cielo-

Ella rio divertida –si eres tonto Renji, yo solo esperaba que saltaras a mí-

Ambos rieron y Renji agachó su rostro y la besó, beso que fue seguido por otros más y caricias para luego unirse física y espiritualmente.

Al fin y al cabo el perro vagabundo pudo alcanzar a su preciosa estrella.

* * *

 **Que tengan un día precioso.**


End file.
